Its Not So Bad
by Sweet-Violet619
Summary: Lisanna is back and all Natsu wants to do is spend time with her. Lucy doesn't blame Lisanna or Natsu. She blames herself for getting in the way of their "happiness" and feels she needs a break. This is not an "I hate Lisanna" fanfic. Horrible summary I know!
1. Chapter One

A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail and if I did then I would've gotten Natsu and Lucy together a long time ago. Anyway, something to point out real quick, I do not hate Lisanna, I think her character is awesome and sweet which is why she will stay that.

Anyway on to the story

* * *

Chapter 1

LUCY'S POV

'When a family member is happy you can't help but feel happy as well. Or when your friend finally gets that present they have been wanting for months, a smile just shows up. Or when the love of your life laughs or feels so accomplished or happy for themselves you can't help but smile even more than normal. Is it normal to never feel that? I mean when I got my first celestial key I smiled because it was from my mom someone who I admired and loved with all my heart….Aquarius. Levy when she finally got that novel from me, her smile the way it lit up the room gave me such an amazing feeling I couldn't help but say yes when she asked for more even when I felt like I ran out of ideas. For him? I can't help but feel guilty. The way goofy grin made everyone feel it like it was going to be okay. His laugh like music to my ears. His pink hair oh god his stupid pink hair, how soft and how it made him just different from everyone else. Yet no matter how happy he was in this moment I could not help but hate myself for wishing otherwise. How could I ever wish for someone to be unhappy? How could I wish to take that source from them?' I felt my face tighten.

"Lucy? Is everything okay?" Mirajane looked at me with concern yet her body looked as if she was ready to walk off to do other things. I plastered my go-to fake smile.

"Yes Mira, I'm okay…" I wait for her to walk away "I'll be okay...soon" I sighed and stared at the guild. There was a party for Lisanna. The girl that came back from the dead….a month ago.

'You think that guild would move on to other things or at least run out of booze to celebrate with but with Cana how could I think otherwise?' A bitter laugh came out.

'Oh Lisanna, I'm horrible for wishing for a time before you. You have been nothing but sweet to me. Nothing but a friend to me and here I am selfish for love that will never be mine.' I turned back to the bar and stared down at my hands. 'This mark that was given to me….I dont deserve it….I'm nothing but selfish...nothing but a horrible person...I'm weak…'

"Lu-chan?" Levy looked at me concerned. I looked at her and felt my breath get knocked out of me. "Let's get out of here" She gave me a quick hug and grabbed my hands. I just followed her through the guild doors, hearing the cheers get further and further.

"When are you gonna tell him?" I stopped and looked up at Levy with tears started to form. "Lucy...How could you not tell him you are leaving?" she hugged me once more just tighter.

"How could I Levy? How could I say 'Hey Natsu I'm leaving because I'm weak and jealous of Lisanna even though she has been nothing but an angel to me?'. Levy, I see her and I know I was never meant to be there. I see her and get that gut twisting feeling that I really didn't deserve anything I was given. I see her and know I have to get better." the tears begin to fall and I feel Levy's hug get tighter.

"Lu-chan….You're leaving in two weeks maybe even less...Yet I'm the only one that knows and it kills me to see our family celebrating someone and not knowing they will lose someone too. They deserve a warning...He deserves a warning…" Levy pulled away from the hug and gave a weak smile.

"I know you are right. I just dont want to think about it right now. Walk me to my apartment? Let's enjoy the time we have right now yeah?" I wiped the tears from my face and gave Levy my best smile. In return, she gave me hers and off we walked.

'I'm sorry for being selfish….I'm sorry that I got in the way of your happiness… I'm sorry I'll be leaving without a goodbye. I'm sorry Natsu but I don't deserve the happiness you gave me.'

* * *

NATSU'S POV

"HEY LISANNA! I HAVE AN AWESOME IDEA!" I yelled with a smile on my face.

"And what would that be Natsu? You aren't gonna try to fight Erza again right? Last time you ended up in the infirmary for a week and could barely handle a look from her" She sighed and shook her head.

"Noooo. I was thinking maybe we could all go on a mission together yeah? Just like old times. It'll be great! The all of us back together again." Lisanna stared at with a plain face. "Eh? Did I say something wrong?" I questioned.

"What about Lucy? I dont want to leave her behind, she's apart of the group too you know. Or did you forget?" Lisanna crossed her arms. "I want Lucy to come! I think it'd be great for her and I to start getting used to each other's magic you know? She's such a mystery to me!" Lisanna gushed with heart eyes.

"You want Lucy to come? You don't want it to be the four of us again? You, Ezra, me and Ice prick?" I pouted. "Come on for old time sake! I'm sure Lucy can last without us and we won't even be gone that long!" I huffed and took a peek at Lisanna. "I'm sure Happy would love some time with just the three of us" Happy was always her weak spot.

"Fine. But you have to tell Lucy how long we are gonna be gone. I dont want her worrying about you or Happy. Got it?" Lisanna rolled her eyes "Go pick a job." a smile crept on her face. I cheered and ran straight for the mission board.

'What to choose… what to choose….AHHH what about this one' I thought

" _Series of thefts happening in Leweitt_

 _Any amount of mages wanted_

 _Reward: 500,000"_

'Perfect' I grabbed the piece of paper and ran to Mira.

"You'll be gone for almost a week maybe more. Now in that week you better take care of Lisanna. If I see one scratch I. WILL. KILL. YOU" Mira smiled. I shuddered.

"We'll take care of her Mira. I promise" Taking the approved paper away from her and ran to the team.

"LET'S GO, GUYS!" I yelled.

"Aye Sir!" Happy chimed.

 **A/N: How was it? Was it okay? Let me know.**

 **~Violet**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guyyyys! I am actually trying to keep my word and post every Sunday. Let's see how long this takes to break lawl.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL though I lowkey wish I did.**

 **Anyways on to the story**

 **Chapter 2**

 **LISANNA'S POV**

I remember when I had "died". I landed in the other world with no scratches or wounds or any pains except the one in my heart. I had failed to protect my family and I failed my promise to always come back. Yet for some reason in my heart, I knew he would be okay. Now don't get me wrong I love Natsu but not in that "ahhh I would love to have him as my boyfriend". I loved him like I loved my brother and I deep down felt guilty because well….it's Natsu... Sweet old Natsu who would move mountains for the ones he loves. I felt guilty when I started to fall in love with someone else and felt even more guilty for the one I was falling in love with.

Then I came back to life. I was finally put back where I belonged and it felt...weird. The one person I knew I could talk to was Natsu and maybe just maybe I could return those feelings to him. Until I realized those feelings don't belong to me anymore….

* * *

 _FLASHBACK_

" _LISANNAAA! YOU MISSED SO MUCH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SHOW YOU MY FAVORITE PLACES! MY FAVORITE OUT OF ALL IS LUCY'S!" Natsu beamed with happiness. I smiled a bit..not a happy smile but a sort of bitter smile. 'It's time to accept those feelings I buried'_

" _Hey Natsu, I have a question for you." Natsu stared at me with concern. "How does Lucy make you feel?" I asked as he stopped to really think._

" _Lucy...I don't know how to explain it. She makes my world light up as soon as she walks into the room. She makes my heart burn brighter than my own flames. Her scent drives me crazy but not in a bad way, its like I crave more. She's not the strongest, or the smartest yet she is at the same time. She makes me feel whole, and yeah sometimes we fight and sometimes I find the stuff she does stupid but hey who doesn't? Girly stuff is weird. Girls, in general, are weird Lisanna. A major plus is she loves Happy as much as you do." Natsu blushed while scratching the back of his head. I stood staring at the great idiot Natsu...He was in love and it was not with me but with someone who makes him a thousand times better. I smiled brightly and hugged him tightly._

" _Natsu you idiot. You haven't told her a single thing, have you?" I sassed while he sheepishly shook his head. 'Such a hopeless idiot' I thought._

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

The great Natsu Dragneel was in love and it wasn't with me. Though I couldn't say I was completely surprised the other Lucy and Natsu were the same way. Who could've imagined Natsu as a power bottom? That besides the point I remember when I first met Lucy.. and immediately thought they were perfect for each other.

* * *

 _FlASHBACK_

" _You must be Lucy!" I didn't give her enough time to answer me I just pulled her into a hug. I felt her tense soon followed by her relaxing and hugged me back._

" _Yep, that's me! It's so nice to meet you! I've heard so many stories! I can't believe it you're back!" She pulled back from the hug and smiled. 'I can understand what Natsu means by her smile it does light up a room' I smiled once more._

" _So tell me what I missed. Has Natsu been treating you well?" I winked, a blush bloomed across her face._

" _Natsu's been great more than great honestly but dont tell him I said that. Without him, I wouldn't have found my family!" Lucy smiled at the thought._

" _So you're telling me...YOURE IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" I gasped and grabbed her close "You to be married to this idiot for the rest of your life MRS. LUCY DRAGNEEL. It does have a ring to it doesn't it?" I giggled as Lucy became red once more._

" _I'm not in love with him and even if I was it's not like the idiot realizes his feelings and on top of that, it wouldn't be directed to me but to you," Lucy stated with a bit of sadness in her voice._

" _No that's not true he-" I was interrupted, Lucy gave me a small smile._

" _The way he talks about you Lisanna. He's in love with you. I cannot wait to see you both make a beautiful family together" Her smile oh how I knew it was fake. "Come on let's go Mira is waiting for you" She grabbed my hand before I could even answer back._

' _Lucy if only you knew….I wish I could tell you myself…' I thought_

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

sighed and plopped on my bed with a frustrated sigh.

"Natsu should really realize his feelings, Poor Lucy" I gave another frustrated sigh and got back up to finish packing for the mission. "That idiot should've told her by now we're leaving tomorrow," I growled.

Lucy has become someone I really care about and I dont want her to get hurt.

I guess you can say I love her too.

 **A/N: Sooo I really wanted this chapter about Lisanna. I really love her character and I also wanted to try something different since I usually the POVs are on the main ship. I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Next time**

 **~Violet**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for the delay anyway onto the story.

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Chapter 3

Lucy's POV

I turned over to see Levy quietly sleeping on my couch. She insisted to stay over since I would be leaving soon we ended up packing up most of my things and asking Virgo to put them in the spirit world. I sat up and turned to my window, it was a sunny day but it didn't feel happy it felt empty at least to me. I brought my legs to close to my chest, hugging them I laid my head on my knees.

'Why couldn't it be like Levy and Gajeel? They started liking each other immediately after Levy forgave Gajeel for his horrible actions.' I shook my head at the thought. Who was I kidding? Natsu is so oblivious to the world he doesn't understand the words like or love not like he understood fight and war.

My eyes caught the view of something pink and then came along blue and sliver. I sighed they were going on a mission and without me too.

'He didn't even say bye' I whimpered quietly, tears welling in my eyes.

"Lu-chan is everything okay?" Levy sleepily asked I quickly blinked my tears away and gave her brightest smile.

"Of course Levy! Now let's get ready I'm sure Gajeel is wondering where his little mate went" I giggled as Levy blushed. Looking back at the window seeing as they weren't there I sighed and got ready.

 **On the train**

 **Natsu's POV**

"Lisanna I'm so pumped! Are you pumped!?" I shouted with a large smile on my face which soon became a face of 'Help I'm sick'. Lisanna giggled while Erza grabbed me tightly.

"I'm sure I could help you Natsu." I quickly scrambled to Lisanna and shook my head. Man was Erza scary even when she was nice.

"What are you scared Natsu?" Gray teased causing me to shout.

"I'm not scared of anything Ice prick" noticing Gray's pants were missing I looked away in disgust. "You know what? There's one thing I'll be scared of for the rest of my life" Gray gasped and grabbed his pants and whispers 'I hate that so much' causing Lisanna to laugh once more.

"I wish Lucy could have come but nooo Natsu was hell-bent on having a reunion" Lisanna grumbled. "Speaking of which Natsu did you say bye to Lucy last night?" She asked as I felt a sweat drop and mumbled a 'no'. Lisanna's face contorted to anger "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"Well, it's too late now the train is about to leave," Erza stated with seriousness "Natsu when we get back you will apologize to Lucy for being so stupid" She glared. I felt my motion sickness kick in and with a groan, I laid my head on Lisanna's shoulder.

'This is gonna be a long ride' I thought

 **Levy's POV**

I was worried about Lucy. Ever since Lisanna came back she was really left out by the whole guild in all honesty. Team Natsu wouldn't invite her on missions anymore and she ended up having to take those small jobs (that don't even pay much just to let you know) just to make ends meet. I even tried to invite her to one of the missions Gajeel and I took and she refused saying she didn't want to be a third wheel. (Cue blush) When we got to her apartment last night I insisted that I stay with her for the night I honestly didn't want her to be alone for the night. I was worried she would disappear in the night and not leave a note.

"Lu-chan what would you like to do today?" I grabbed her arm and brought her closer and smiled.

"I dont know maybe go shopping? I'm gonna need clothes for when I leave." I frowned.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" I asked with sadness laced with each word. She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving forever. Just right now I need to. I need to get stronger. I need to know that I can somehow when we ever get attacked again that I won't be useless and I won't be a complete nuisance." She gave me a weak smile. I brought her in a hug.

"You aren't weak or a nuisance I just want to let you know. You may not have the same strength as Laxus but that doesn't mean you're just there in a fight to breathe and get hurt. You are more than that." I hugged her really tight and yet knew that would never be enough to get her to stay or smile like she used to.

A/N: I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT I WILL MAKE UP FOR IT! Leave some reviews for me? I love the feedback

~ Sweet-Violet


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back for another chapter this week :). If some of you didn't know I'm also writing another fanfic its a continuation of Music Speaks Louder Than Words so if I am late with the chapter just know I'm trying to keep up with both. Also, another thing to know is I just got back into Fairy Tail so I dont know all those juicy details going on right now.**

 **Anyway enough explanation, onto the chapter**

I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL

Chapter 4

 **Levy's POV**

"Now enough sadness. We are gonna totally have fun today and that's a promise!" I rubbed her shoulders quickly and smiled, earning a smile back.

"Now onto shopping shall we?" Grabbing her hand we were on our way.

Shopping was always our favorite thing to do but to be fair I always brought the most home since you know...books. Gajeel also said it was cute but I can't help but feel it because overwhelming for him. He is a big guy you know? Compared to me I can navigate through the millions while he on the other hand just ends up dropping everything when we hang out. I really did enjoy their company just as much as I did with Lucy. It was something just comforting about them both. They both understood me and everything was just so effortless its why I loved them both so much while not in the same way. I love Lucy shes like the sister I've always wanted while Gajeel was someone who made my heart skip as cliche as it sounds. It's not like Id ever actually admit that out loud-well I mean there was that one time but NO ONE SHALL MENTION THAT MOMENT HAHAHHAH (Insert sweatdrop)

"Levy, can we stop in here real quick?" Lucy's question brought me back from my trance.

"Of course Lu-chan!" I followed her into the store. It was a small cute little dress shop but nothing that was completely filled with flowers and pink. I looked around while Lucy went to do her own things. I stared at the beautiful dresses but frowned a bit. The dresses wouldn't fit me like it would fit Lucy or Mirajane or Erza.

I looked at Lucy who was focused on details of the dress. She was beautiful in every way possible and it made me question how could someone be able to ignore her and forget her existence? She was the light of the guild well that's how I saw it before Lisanna came by. Dont get me wrong I like Lisanna shes super sweet and tries to keep Lucy in the loop of everything but I can't help but feel like she stole Lucy's spirit in a way.

"Levyyy I just found the cutest dress for you!" Lucy came skipping by grabbing my hand moving us towards the dressing rooms. "Try it on! I'll go into the dressing room on the right, you go to the one on the left okay?" Not letting me answering she pushed me into the dressing room closing the curtains behind me. I stared at my reflection a bit picking at the flaws.

 _Too short_

 _Maybe my hair is too blue_

 _Maybe I should cut it_

 _Did I gain a bit of weight?_

Shaking my head I had no time for these thoughts. Today was not about me it was about Lucy. Quickly undressing I put on the dress. It was simple, it was a nice angelic white with a beige sash going around my waist. It was beautiful but yet I couldn't feel beautiful in it.

"Levy is everything okay in there? Lucy asked. I opened the door and stopped to stare at Lucy.

"ITS SO PRETTY LU-CHAN" I marveled on how the dress complimented her. It was a light green sundress that wasn't too tight.

"You look so cute Levy! Gajeel could just eat you up!" I felt my head heat up.

"Dont say things like that! He doesn't feel that way Lu-chan!" I buried my head in my hands.

"Levy look at yourself," Lucy pulled me out of the dressing room to see myself in the full mirror "You look so beautiful, Levy. I dont know why you think he wouldn't like you and if he doesn't there will be someone else who finds you amazing, beautiful and intelligent as I do" I felt my eyes burn a bit

"Lu-chan you're too nice to me!" I hugged her tight. Letting go I faced the mirror once more.

'I guess from far I look okay.' I smiled a bit. It may not be much but that's a step up from what I usually think of myself.

"Let's get these dresses shall we?" Lucy interrupted my train of thought once more. I nodded rushing back to the dressing room.

 **~Time Skip~**

"Ahhh Lu-chan we shopped a lot" I sighed with exhaustion, the bags already killing my hands completely.

"Well we did shop a lot and on top of that you went overboard with the books again" Lucy winced a bit. "Your hands must hurt."

"I dont think its so bad Lu-chan. Say why dont we stop to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Maybe we could stop by that new cafe? I think a slice of cake would hit the stop right about now." Lucy drooled at the thought causing me to giggle.

"To the cafe we go!" I announced getting some stares but who cares.

'Cake wouldn't be that bad right now. Maybe I could get some green tea and start my book' the thought of starting one of the new books excited me. It was a romance novel not to dwell on it too much but I find taking a break from the usual jobs or books I read is a great idea. Especially since I do it almost every single day.

We eventually hit the cafe in no time, both of us in a rush to put the millions of bags from the long day of dreadfully shopping.

"I am NEVER going shopping again" Lucy declared. I gave her my signature 'You-know-that's-a-lie' look. "I know I won't but it's nice to have some type of control" Lucy admitted.

"I know you're so right. You think I would cool it on the books but I can't help it. They're all so interesting." I daydreamed the millions of books I would have in my dream library only to know that wouldn't happen not while I was at Fairy Hills. Lucy chuckled a bit.

"Okay, we should totally think about what to get. I'm thinking let's get some strawberry cake and split it? I definitely want a strawberry milkshake hands down. What do you want?" Lucy laid against her hand.

"I'm thinking yes to the idea of splitting cake and I'll get a green tea." I nibbled on my lip a bit.

"You know I just wanted to thank you for today Levy. I really did have such a fun time." I smiled warmly.

"I did too Lu-chan."

 **A/N: So how did you guys like it? Again apologies for uploading it a bit late! Til next time everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I'm really sorry I didn't post last Sunday but here I am!

On to the story

 **Lucy's POV**

"I'll see you tomorrow Levy! Now get on home to Gajeel will you?" I teased and winked causing her to blush. Going to my apartment I sighed. It had only been a day or two since Natsu left and I was already debating on talking to Makarov. Debating if I should leave now or wait till everyone gets back and I could talk to them then again. Would they even notice?

 **Natsu's POV**

 **At the hotel**

"Ahhh Lisanna come on forgive meee!" giving my puppy eyes. Lisanna glared.

"No. I gave you one job. YOU HAD ONE JOB! Yet you proved incapable to do the simplest thing. First, you dont invite her on the mission, then you forget to say goodbye. My poor Lucy must be so hurt. I can't wait till

she finds a man who can treat her well." Lisanna put her hand on her head and peeked at me.

"What do you mean find a man? Lucy doesn't need anyone shes all happy. Why would she need someone?" I squinted.

"Well you know Lucy isn't gonna be free forever. She wants a family, she wants to live her life out with someone who will treat her well enough." Lisanna stated.

"Come, Lisanna I'm, the only one Lucy needs and she knows it!" I gave a grin.

"Well, you haven't really been there for her for the past month. When was the last time you actually spoke to her?" I stopped to think.

When was the last time I talked to her? It could've have been more than a day I couldn't live without her'

Lisanna broke my thought process.

"I'll answer for you. It's been more than a month. She started going on small jobs on her own. You were so excited to have me back you forgot about the one person that literally meant the world to you." Lisanna's eyes softened.

"It hasn't been that long! She would've told me. She would've come up to me and snapped me out of it. Wouldnt she?" now I wasnt so sure of myself.

"Remember Lucy is the type to think that she's bothering everybody, of course, she wouldn't approach you. Do you know how long it took for her to actually think it was okay to talk to me? She thought that you would get mad so she said the bare minimum. Actually, you aren't the only who ignored her. Everyone has. Even Mirajane. The only two people that haven't are Gajeel and Levy." I stared at her.

"Come on Lisanna we haven't done that to her-" Gray was interrupted.

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?! DID YOU ASK HER?! DID YOU BOTHER OT EVEN CHECK UP ON HER?! NO." Lisanna was now red.

"So that's why you wanted me to tell her bye. " everything made sense now.

"Exactly." Lisanna huffed and sat down on the bed.

"So when we get back, I'll apologize." everyone agreed with me.

 **Lucy's POV**

It was another empty morning. The sun may be shining but it didn't feel warm. I missed the warmth Natsu would bring to this bed and hell I even missed the little fuzz ball. No matter how annoying Happy was he made me...well happy.

Sighing I slowly sat up. I stared at my apartment, for the most part, it was empty and cold all my stuff had been moved into the spirit world until I could get another place. IF I wanted one. But my main goal was to throw myself into the world to train and whether I like it or not I was going have to endure the outside world.

"I'm going to talk to him today," I said with all the confidence I had. I got up and rushed to get dressed before I changed my mind.

'Whether I'm ready or not this is going to happen' I scolded the inner voice telling me to think it through.

Not even realizing how fast I got ready I was already out the door and on my way to the guild. A part of me was going to miss this town but I knew deep down it is for the best. I need to get stronger. I need to be able to rely on the fact that I have these spirits that can help me with my battles I just need to get the power. I may be able to bring one or two but to expand more will take so much.

Before I knew it I was in front of the guild. It was hard to breathe now, my heart was racing, my palms were getting sweaty.

"Today." I whispered then opened the door knowing that happiness would never be the same.

 **A/N: Tell me if the format is weird because my laptop did this wonky thing but yeah. I know I didn't post last Sunday and I'm really sorry. I hope you guys liked this chapter!**


	6. Author's Note

Hey Guys!

No this is not an update. I'm really sorry! a lot came up and left me...how do I say? Very emotionless? It's complicated to explain but I'm all better! SO totally expect an update either today or tomorrow!

See ya later!

~Violet


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I'm back. Let me explain so some things happened with a couple of friends and in the end, I got blamed just to disclose that I never did anything but I just lost to friends to some high school drama so. Anyway, I'm on spring break right now and I'm sick so yall got real lucky. I'm gonna take advantage of this week.**

 **Chapter 6**

Lucy's POV

I took a breath, it felt like my whole world was frozen then again it might as well be. I wanted to stop myself from what I was going to do but in all honesty, this is what needs to happen.

The guild didn't go quiet it was as if I never entered, no one said hi which was nothing new. I snaked my way up the stairs I wasn't getting attention and I didn't need it now. I walked down the hall admiring it. I rarely came up here and it was always nice to stop and look at the small details.

I stopped in front of an average looking door the same as the others but yet I was still scared I knew what was on the other side and although he may not hurt me it made me stop breathing. I lifted my hand, there was a sudden weight on my wrist stopping me.

'Why am I stopping myself? I know why I'm here and I know what I'm going to say. Yet I'm scared.' I thought to myself, I turned my face and forced my hand down onto the door.

"Come in" the voice sounded nice yet at the same time so focused. I let the breath I was holding out, slowly opening the door I peeked my head in.

"Lucy! My child! Come! Come on in!" Master Makarov smiled helping the tension I had melt away.

"Hello, Master Makarov. I hope I wasn't interrupting." I gave a small smile getting a shaking head in return.

"Lucy you are one of my children I don't mind when one of you come to speak to me. Quite frankly it's refreshing." He sighed putting papers in order. "Now I know you didn't come up here to just speak to me. What do you need?" His face became a bit serious but not like my father serious, it was comforting. Someone was taking me seriously for once.

"I-" I cleared the lump in my throat "I would like to take some time off. Meaning I want to leave Fairy Tail to train." I felt the world stop once more, he stared at me with wide eyes.

"Did I hear wrong?" I nodded. "May I ask why?" I looked down at my knees. I feel like I disappointed him.

"I need to get stronger. I don't want to be helpless one here. I have my keys but I was never able to fight on my own. Quite frankly I haven't been able to take jobs by myself in fear that I wouldn't come back. I don't have a team to help me anymore. I need to be able to make it on my own." I sighed looking up at him. Part of him see to understand but then part of him was confused.

"What happened to team Natsu?" He questioned.

"We hadn't gone on any missions since Lisanna came back. I understand why I just wasn't the person they were waiting for." I smiled weakly. "I need to survive on my own."

"Is this what you truly want?" The whole room fell under a somber spell.

"Yes." I responded sternly completely sure.

'Am I really sure?' I thought to myself.

"Do you know who long you will be gone?" He knew what my answer would be yet he asked the question anyway.

"As long as it takes to become strong." I felt fire coarse through my blood. "Please remove the symbol and when someone notices if they ever notice. Please tell them not to find me." I lifted my hand and stared at the mark one more time.

"As you wish." and soon it disappeared. As if all the memories that I had gained disappeared from my whole world-as if I never found my home. My chest felt heavy as I said my goodbye.

"I'll be back soon. It will be as if I never left. Thank you for being like my father, thank you for taking me in, thank you for showing my a family even if it did feel temporary." I gave one last smile and got up from the seat. I took one last look at Makarov before closing the door. I looked around the hall one last time before slipping down the stairs and out the guild doors. My eyes started to sting.

'Thank you for the memories Fairy Tail.'


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Wow I hate myself for not updating sooner. Literally, after I update the last chapter I ended up getting a bit worse and then got called into work. Anyway, tonight I will be working on two chapters so it's a bit easier to get out there for next week because college sucks man.**

 **Chapter 7**

Natsu's POV

 _ **One week later**_

"I didn't think that was going to take the whole week!" Lisanna whined. "I can't believe they slipped out of our grasp twice! Thank god we go them that last time."

"It wasn't that bad." Erza rolled her eyes.

"That's what you say but you weren't getting your ass whooped every five seconds because Natsu wanted to fight everyone!" Gray glared at me. I put my hands up.

"I got all fired up you can expect me to just sit there while your popsicle ass did literally nothing." Gray came up to me.

"YOU WANNA GO?!" Gray growled.

"Boys." Erza raised her hand causing us to embrace each other.

"We're just kidding! We love each other! Right, Gray?" I faked a smile right away Gray nodded.

"TRAIN TO MAGNOLIA NOW BOARDING!" a disembodied voice echoed through the station.

"Come on guys let's go back home." Lisanna yawned grabbed her luggage trudging to the train.

 _ **TIME SKIP**_

 _ **At the guild**_

"Hey everybody! We're back!" I grinned getting cheers in return.

"Ahhh I can't wait to see Lucy! She's gonna love what I brought her!" Lisanna squealed for a split second "AND YOU ARE GOING TO APOLOGIZE FOR SAYING GOODBYE BEFORE WE LEFT OUR TRIP!" I paled at the angry Lisanna nodding.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Lisanna asked the whole guild, getting confused looks from the other members.

"Lucy? I don't remember the last time she was here. It was probably months agoooo." one member piped up.

"That's not possible. I saw her right before I left. Do you guys not pay attention? She's family!" Lisanna was getting angry once more.

"I saw her just a couple of days ago!" Levy piped. "I haven't seen her since but I assumed she went on a mission. She has been pretty low since she doesn't go on YOUR group missions." her voice became laced with venom and she glared at me.

"Hey! What's with the treatment? I did nothing wrong." I defended myself.

" _BULLSHIT!_ " the whole guild went quiet. Levy barely cursed. "Ever since Lisanna came back you guys exiled her. She barely ate, could barely make rent and ended up going on small missions herself. Did anyone notice besides Gajeel, Pantherlily, Lisanna and I? NO. No offense to Lisanna but seriously she comes back and Lucy becomes nothing to you? I don't understand. She cared for all of you so much and it crushed her to know you all didn't feel that way about her. She plans to leave soon I hope you know. She thinks she's weak." Levy's face was consumed with anger.

"We didn't just stop caring for her when Lisanna came back. We would never-" Gray was interrupted.

"You did. You completely forgot her when I got back. Whenever I tried to invite her on a mission, you would blow it off and say 'Hey let it be like when we were kids' or you would say 'maybe next time'. I understand I miraculously came back but I didn't think you would forget about her. She's the one who was here when I wasn't. She saw you grow and she became the light of your life and for you to just throw her away was heartbreaking. Nights of her crying and the days she would be alone and see the sadness that hurt." Lisanna looked down at her feet. The guild was still quiet and no one wanted to make a sound. Were Lisanna and Levy right?

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's gone, my children." Master Makarov stared from the top balcony. "She doesn't want to be found and that's all I will say on the matter." and with that, he walked away leaving us completely confused.

"She left already and didn't even say goodbye?" Levy's voice cracked. Gajeel pulled her close and whispered in her ear.

"We need to find her." Lisanna sounded determined.

"No. She doesn't want to be found." I responded getting glares in return.

 **A/N: Alright guys I'm working on Chapter 8 as we speak. Don't worry I won't forget or get sick or anything like that.**


	9. Note

HEY GUYS! I know I've been MIA. There's been a lot happening. I got accepted into a summer program and I've been trying hard at least I think? Family came to visit and my laptop broke which is amazing /.

So hopefully I'll be able to update soon and maybe through my phone for easier times!

I'll write soon!

Happy belated Fourth of July

-Violet


End file.
